


Restless Sleep

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Old Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: Quit moving, I'm trying to sleep. Wait...are you...what?!
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Restless Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Caroline was having a dreamless sleep; the bed was fluffy, the pillow comfortable and she was warm under the covers - _it was a perfect night_. In the morning she’d feel completely refreshed. 

Something stirred her sleep, and half-asleep she groaned, “Stop.”

For a moment she had thought her grumbling had worked, but she was wrong, and the rustling next to her continued. Annoyed, she turned around with one opened eye, “Klaus, quit moving, I’m trying to sleep. Wait...are you...what?!”

In front of her was a big, beautiful wolf, making Caroline vamp off of the bed, hitting her back against the wall - _hard_. “Oh boy, _not cool_. Not cool at all! I’m going to kill you Klaus.” she snapped, not sure what the best course of action would be. 

Was this wolf Klaus? She wasn’t sure, she’d never seen him - _he still hadn’t shown her_. Was it another werewolf? _Was she in danger?_ Was this just another one of Kol’s pranks and it was just a normal wolf?

The wolf for his part was quite calm on top of the bed; studying Caroline with its bright yellow eyes, his head sitting on his paws.

 _It was so totally Klaus_ , and she wasn’t sure if that made it better or worse, because he scared the crap out of her for no good reason, but _at least_ she wasn’t being attacked by a crazy werewolf - _yuuupiii._

 _Well, it was time for a little revenge._

Suddenly tears were running down her face, and she was sobbing her pretty little heart out. Sliding down the wall, she sat on the floor with her hands now covering her wet cheeks. 

Caroline’s breathing was uncontrolled, as if she couldn’t bring any air into her lungs properly, and finally she whispered brokenly.“I-I c-can’t do this any-anymore, Klaus. I can’t be with you...”

During her performance she could hear the wolf perk up and jump onto the floor in a panic and then, well, grunts of excruciating pain coming from a much more human monster. As far as Caroline knew, never had a werewolf changed back so fast, but Klaus was right next to her holding her in a flash. 

“Caroline, love, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. You were sleeping so well, and it had been so long since I turned into a wolf I couldn’t bring myself to change back, but still wanted to be by your side. To sleep next to you. I didn’t think you’d wake up. Please, don’t ever say you’ll leave me.” Klaus begged, kissing the crown of her head.

She had screwed up, - _jumped to conclusions_ \- now what? He sounded so broken-hearted and guilty. Her voice a bit hoarse from the crying, she hugged him back and said, “It’s ok. I’ll never leave you. _I love you Klaus_.”

Getting up, Klaus picked her up in his arms, “Good,” and dropped her on the bed, “next time dial down the crying, love. You’re good but you went a bit too far with the acting. Although the ‘ _I love you’_ was a nice added part.”

Caroline’s mouth hung open, trying to dispel her confusion she punched his arm, “What the hell?!”

“Don’t act all offended, you played me first.”

“You scared me to death.” she accused.

“You look as beautiful in death as you did in life, death truly suits you well. Besides I might have been acting, but I didn’t exactly lie.”

“You’re an ass.”

“I’m the ass you apparently will never leave, so I don’t mind as much. Now, go back to sleep Caroline.”

“I will, but don’t even try to cuddle with me, I will cut your hands off. I’m still angry.”

Chuckling Klaus turned his back on her, “As you wish.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
